Women's schooling is widely hypothesized to have a number of important effects on nonmarket outcomes, including their and their families' health and nutrition and their fertility, among others. Standard estimates generally tend to confirm these effects. However, recent estimates of the impact of schooling on adult labor market outcomes using sibling data and latent variable techniques to control for background related to unobserved ability and motivation suggest that standard estimates overstate substantially the true impact of schooling. To date, however, there has been no exploration of such biases in regard to standard estimates of the impact of women's schooling on nonmarket outcomes. The project will undertake such an investigation, using adult sibling and latent variable techniques to control for childhood family background and individual effects. A unique data set of adult women siblings makes possible, for the first time, such an investigation. The results will contribute substantially to knowledge about the true impact of women's schooling on a number of important health-related and other nonmarket outcomes.